Bad Bad Bad
by Utsukushii Haru
Summary: SasukeFemNaruto / "Jadilah kekasihku Namikaze!" / Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sinis. 'Hell, seperti dia akan membiarkannya saja' / 'Apa yang akan ku lakukan? Hm, lihatlah ini.' Sambil tersenyum setan, khas seorang Namikaze Naruto jika ada hal 'nakal' yang akan dia lakukan. / OneShot / RnR, please? -


"Jadilah kekasihku Namikaze!" Itu bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang perempuan yang sedang memakan lollipop nya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Melihat seseorang yang mencegat jalannya menuju kelas. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia pun akhirnya tersenyum, dan menoleh kembali ke arah Sasuke.

"Hm. Baiklah Uchiha."

Ah, sepertinya Konoha _High School_ akan segera terguncang. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berdua- Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto- terkenal sebagai biang onar di sekolah mereka. Yang satu hobi untuk tawuran dengan sekolah tetangga. Dan yang satu senang 'menggencet' anak yang di anggapnya menganggu dan tidak menaati peraturannya. _Yes, she is a Queen Bee_. Bukankah mereka akan menjadi pasangan abad ini?

* * *

Setiap pagi bukan hal aneh untuk melihat adegan konyol sampai mesra pasangan tadi. Entahlah, sejak kejadian penembakan tersebut, mereka seperti tidak berubah. Tidak saling menyapa satu sama lain saat berpapasan dan tidak duduk semeja saat di kantin. Mereka tetap pada kesibukkan masing-masing. Hei, bukankah normal pasangan akan mengumbar kemesraan mereka di mana pun dan kapan pun?

Karena hal ini terus menerus terjadi, membuat banyak rumor yang beredar dikalangan siswa KHS. Banyak yang mengatakan mereka tidak benar-benar berpacaran. Ada juga yang mengatakan mereka putus, dan lain sebagainya.

"Hey, Naru. Apakah kau mendengar rumor yang beredar?" Tanya salah satu sahabat Naruto, Temari.

"Ck. Biarkan saja mereka." Ujar Naruto tidak peduli. Dia terus saja melanjutkan memakan ramennya.

"Kau harusnya menunjukkan kemesraanmu dengan biang onar itu Naru. Agar mereka semua tutup mulut dan tidak bermacam-macam denganmu." Kata Ino

"Benar _un_. Aku dengar karena tingkah kalian yang seperti ini, banyak perempuan yang mencoba menggantikan peranmu." Kata Deidara

"Hahaha. Benar banyak yang mencoba menyatakan cintanya pada lelakimu Naru. Uuuh, sepertinya posisimu akan segera tergeser, sa-yang!" Ejek Temari

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sinis. ' _Hell_ , seperti dia akan membiarkannya saja!'

"Lihat! Bahkan anak pemalu itu berani menyatakan cintanya di tengah kantin. Ck, berani sekali dia. Yang sabar ya Na-ru- _chan_!" Sahabat-sahabat Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Huh. Kita lihat saja!" Naruto berujar sinis dan segera berjalan ke arah duo sejoli yang menarik perhatian semua siswa-siswi yang sedang berada di kantin. Ups, sepertinya tidak semua, lihat saja, ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang melihat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai, dengan tinggi badannya yang di atas rata-rata perempuan Jepang lainnya, dia bak model yang sedang berjalan di atas _catwalk_. Dia sempat mendengar bisik-bisik orang disekitarnya.

'Apa yang akan ku lakukan? Hm, lihatlah ini.' Sambil tersenyum setan, khas seorang Namikaze Naruto jika ada hal 'nakal' yang akan dia lakukan.

Berjalan

Mendekat

Tepat di depan

BYUR

"Ups, _sorry,_ sengaja." Kata Naruto dengan wajah polosnya, tetapi setelah itu dia menunjukkan senyum nya lagi.

"Huahahahaha! Bagus Naru!"

"Seperti yang kami duga!"

Dan pujian yang lain dari sahabatnya, ah, tapi tak lupa tertawaan dari siswa-siswi di kantin untuk gadis pemalu yang malang tersebut. Yah, walau pun ada yang memandangnya iba, tetapi, tidak bisa membantu karena takut terkena imbasnya. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan hanya melihatnya dan berpura-pura tidak melihat.

Gadis yang malang itu hanya bersikap kaku dan masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Dia melihat pujaan hatinya melangkah ke arahnya dan berdiri tepat didepannya-disamping Naruto-.

"Kerja yang bagus!" Kata Sasuke sambil memandang jenaka perempuan yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya tersebut. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah gadisnya.

" _That's my girl_! Hm, aku tahu dirimu tidak akan pernah membuatku bosan." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Hm, dan aku tahu jika denganmu, aku bisa menyalurkan hobi ku dengan bebas." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan mereka berdua berjalan ke luar kantin seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, meninggalkan seorang gadis yang penuh dengan jus alpukat di rambut dan wajahnya. Setelah keduanya tak terlihat, barulah teman-teman gadis itu datang dan membantu.

"Apa-apaan dia tadi? Mentang-mentang cucu kepala sekolah dia berlagak seperti itu."

"Benar! Tidak tahu malu!" Ujar salah satu teman gadis malang itu

"Ah, tapi bukankah lebih memalukan jika seseorang mengatakan hal itu ketika orang yang di bicarakannya tidak ada?" Ujar Temari sinis

"Kemana saja kalian tadi? Jika kalian merasa seperti itu, seharusnya kalian membantu teman kalian tadi dan bukan hanya melihatnya bahkan menertawakannya, ah, apakah itu bisa di katakan teman Deidara?" Sinis Ino

"Ck. Tentu saja bukan. Mereka hanya orang-orang yang hanya bisa berbicara keburukan orang lain dibelakang lalu bersikap baik di depannya dan lebih parahnya mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah teman. Padahal, pertemanan mereka itu tidak lebih dari sampah, un!"

Seisi kantin hanya bis terdiam mendengar kata-kata dari sahabat-sahabat Naruto tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, keadaan pacaran ala SasuNaru tidak berubah. Dari luar masih terlihat dingin dan tidak seperti orang pacaran. Tetapi, sejak kejadian di kantin itu _fansclub_ pasangan tersebut bertambah banyak. Padahal, mereka jarang melihat momen kebersamaan keduanya. Entahlah, hanya mereka yang tahu.

Sore ini cuaca sangat bersahabat membuat tingkat kepercayaan diri seseorang disana bertambah. Bermodal nekat dan cinta, dia hendak menyatakan perasaan sebenarnya. Apapun yang terjadi, hari ini dia akan menyatakannya!

"Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan?"

Di atas gedung sekolah ini, dengan sinar mentari yang berubah menjadi oranye menjadi latar belakang perempuan itu di tambah angin yang meniup rambutnya.

'Cantik!' Itu lah yang di pikirkan pemuda itu

"Aku menunggu!" Ujar Naruto datar

"Aku menyukai mu!"

"Aku sudah punya pacar."

"Aku tahu, tapi kau kelihatannya tidak bahagia bersamanya."

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, yang salah di artikan oleh pemuda itu. Pemuda itu dengan berani mendekati Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya saat tangannya di pegang oleh pemuda itu.

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan jika kau tidak mau terlibat masalah."

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku bisa membuatmu selalu tertawa. Aku juga bisa mengantar jemputmu dan selalu makan siang bersama. Kau akan merasakan pacaran yang sebenarnya."

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya tertawa bahkan semakin membesar setelah dia mendengar tepuk tangan dari arah pintu.

"Wow. Drama yang bagus!"

"Kau benar! Aku sampai terharu saat dia mengucapkannya."

Pemuda yang tadi sempat pucat mendengar suara Sasuke menjadi tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat itu membalasnya dengan senyum meremehkan.

BUGH!

"Ah, aku tidak masalah jika kau menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Tapi, aku memukulmu karena kau memegang tangannya."

Pemuda itu memegang bagian wajahnya yang terkena pukulan Sasuke. Dia melihat Sasuke dalam mode dinginnya dan dia merinding ketika mendengar kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Karena seorang Uchiha tidak berbagi untuk apa yang dia miliki!"

Pemuda itu membungkukan badannya ke arah Naruto dan mulai berlari keluar dari atap gedung.

"Kau tidak asyik!" Gerutu Naruto

"Ck, itu lebih baik daripada aku memukulnya sampai sekarat."

"Jika seperti itu, kau berlebihan!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya

CUP

"Kau curang!"

"Hn."

"Itu bahkan bukan sebuah ciuman, itu hanya kecupan!" Ujar Naruto kesal

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa dan mulai mencium Naruto dengan 'benar'.

* * *

 _END_

* * *

"Ne Teme, malam ini kita makan dimana?"

"Dirumahku, _Haha_ dari kemarin menanyakanmu."

"Ah, baiklah! Apakah _otousan_ ada dirumah? Ita- _nii_?"

"Hn."

"Asyiiiiik!"

"Kau akan menginap dirumah."

"Hmmmm."

"Siapkan dirimu. Pakai yang berenda ya, Dobe- _chan_."

"Mesum!"

"Tapi kau suka!"

"I-Itu karena dirimu selalu menggodaku! Bagaimana jika yang lainnya mendengar? Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku, hah?"

"Baguslah, siapa tahu pernikahan kita akan dipercepat. Lagi pula, yang lainnya sudah tahu dan terbiasa." Kata Sasuke santai dan meninggalkan Naruto

"Sial! Kemari kau _TEMEEEEEEEEE_!"

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ada diatap?"

"Tadi ada beberapa perempuan mendatangiku, mereka bilang mereka _fans_ kita dan mengatakan kau diajak ke atap oleh seorang siswa."

"Apakah kau cemburu?"

"Hn."

"Aaaaaa! Kau pasti cemburu kan? Katakan saja padaku Sa-su- _Te-Me_!"

"Ck. Cepatlah atau kau akan ku tinggal!"

"Dasar tidak romantis!"

Tapi Naruto tetap tersenyum lebar, ya dia tahu cara dia menjalani hubungan dengan Sasuke mungkin berbeda dari pasangan lain. Mereka tidak suka mengumbar kemesraan mereka di publik, cukup mereka saja yang tahu betapa mereka berdua saling menggilai satu sama lain.

* * *

TAMAT

* * *

Ah, saya membuat cerita baru tentang SasuFemNaru. Oneshot, sengaja soalnya fic saya masih banyak yang terbengkalai. Hahaha. Judul g nyambung lagi. Lagian disini saya buat Naruto dan Sasuke nya agak beda dari biasanya fic. Soalnya, yg saya baca rata-rata Naruto dibuat tokoh yang tersakiti dan lemah mulu trus si Sasu dingin, tak peka, dan menyesal di akhir. Saya agak bosan jadinya. Setelah melakukan pencarian ide, fualaaaaa, jadilah fic ini.

Di fic ini saya harap kalian mendapatkan pelajaran ya. Soalnya saya menyinggung sedikit tentang pertemanan dan sebuah hubungan. Saya melihat banyak sekali orang seperti itu, ketika melihat seseorang sedang diperlakukan buruk oleh orang lain, bukannya membantu malah tertawa atau pura-pura tidak tahu. Apalagi itu teman kita. Itu sangat jahat! Bayangkan kita diperlakukan seperti itu. Pasti kita butuh orang lain membantu kan!

Lalu jika kalian memiliki perasaan tidak suka tentang sesuatu hal, ada baiknya kalian langsung katakan pada orang itu. Bukan membicarakannya di belakang. Mungkin kalian tidak bermaksud buruk, tetapi kalian tidak tahu bukan, mungkin saja apa yang kalian bicarakan akan tersebar dari mulut kemulut dan dengan penambahan disana-sini, jatohnya malah fitnah!

Dan tidak semua hubungan itu seperti yang kalian lihat. Kalian tidak bisa menilai sesuatu dari luarnya saja. Bahkan, mungkin apa yang kalian lihat itu bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar terjadi. Jika kalian ingin menilai sesuatu, lihatnya dari berbagai sisi. Bukan hanya dari kacamata kalian saja. Cobalah lepas kacamata itu dan melihat dengan berbagai sudut mata kalian.

Thanks. XD


End file.
